


A Work In Progress

by 07jcallaghan



Series: The life of Bucky Barnes x Reader [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/07jcallaghan/pseuds/07jcallaghan
Summary: Bucky is quite unsure about his relationship with you, and fears surface often. But a confrontation of those fears are necessary, especially when you both have your own fears about moving too fast.





	A Work In Progress

You hated parties. Especially the Christmas Charity ball that Stark Industries ran. And being a member of the Avengers, you had no choice but to go.

"Pepper I feel ridiculous." You grumbled, tugging at the skirt of your dress, pulling it a little further down.

Pepper smiled and rolled her eyes before slapping your hand away from your dress.  
"Y/N, you look fine. And I'm sure that a certain super soldier won't be able to take his eyes off of you." She murmured as you both entered the living room.

Your face turned a bright scarlet, but you couldn't help but smile at the thought. You and Bucky had been together for a while, but he always managed to make you blush and turn into a giggling schoolgirl with the smallest compliment.

All eyes fell on you and Pepper as you both entered the living room. Tony immediately came over, giving you both a dazzling smile before kissing Pepper gently.

"Ladies. You two look stunning. I think Barnes and I are very lucky men." He said, sending you a wink and taking Peppers arm.

Your eyes flicked over to Bucky, who was slowly making his way over to you, his eyes flicking up and down your figure, a hungry look flashing in his eyes before it was replaced by a look of bashfulness and a faint blush appeared over his cheeks.

"Doll, you look stunning." He murmured, leaning down and pressing a kiss to your cheek. You couldn't help but smile and blush at the compliment, and you allowed your eyes to wander over Buckys attire.

The dark blue suit fitted him perfectly, thanks to Tonys connections that he used to get perfectly fitted suits for all of them.

The jacket and shirt hinted at the muscular figure hidden below, and still managed to keep his metal arm contained. Although you knew it wouldn't take much for that arm to rip the shirt if Bucky tensed up too much.

"You don't look too bad yourself James. Pretty handsome for someone who is 100." You teased, grinning as you laced your fingers with his, leaning against his side for a moment, and loving the way his body fitted perfectly against yours.

"Oh come on lovebirds. The car is here! You can swoon and make moon eyes at each other later." Clint said, sending you a wink before calling for the lift.

Bucky let out a sigh and rolled his eyes as his arm wrapped around your waist and he led you into the lift.  
"And doll? I'm actually only 99. So I'm not 100 yet." He whispered, laughing quietly in your ear before nipping at it lightly.

\--

You smiled as you leaned against Steve as you danced, humming quietly along to the music.

"You know Steve, you are a pretty good dancer. I just wish I could get Bucky to dance." You murmured, your eyes flicking up to meet Steves as he smiled down at you.

"Yeah… Buck hasn't been much into dancing since he… well… readjusted. I think it reminds him a little too much of back in the 40's. But the moment he met you, he was happier than I have ever seen him." Steve explained quietly, his head turning towards where Bucky was standing and watching you intently.

"I know he can be difficult, and sometimes seem a little cold, but he does love you Y/N. I have never seen him so happy before. After Hyrda, he's been struggling to find his place, and even though he knows he is happy with you, he is scared that he will hurt you, so he pushes you away." He continued, finally looking back at you and giving you a gentle smile.

"I suppose you could say he is a work in progress. But with you by his side? He'll do brilliantly." Steve said, then jumped slightly as he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

"Mind if I steal this beautiful lady for a while?" Bucky murmured, his eyes never leaving yours as Steve stepped aside and Bucky took you in his arms.

Your eyes were fixed to Buckys as you stepped closer, swaying slowly with him and resting your head against his chest.

"James? I want you to know something. I love you. I love you, and you don't have to be scared about hurting me." You murmured, your head tilting up as you met his eyes, and you saw the uncertianty that appeared on his face.

"But Y/N. What if The Soldiet comes out? What if, one day, I turn and I hurt you? What if I hurt you so bad that you end up in hospital or even end up -" Bucky began, but a small gasp of surprise escaped as you tugged him down and pressed your lips gently to his.

The kiss was slow and gentle, but you filled it with every bit of love and adoration that you had for him. His arms wrapped around your waist as he returned your kiss, his body relaxing at your touch.

You slowly broke the kiss, and rested your forehead against his, meeting his bright blue eyes with an adoring smile.

"You are a better man than you realise, James Barnes. And I love you. Yes, we have a long way to go. I'm new to relationships and opening up to people. You are trying to get used to being yourself again and used to trusting yourself around others. We are a work in progress James, both of us. But let's be a work in progress together, deal?" You whispered quietly. 

Your legs began shaking at the look of pure adoration that appeared in his eyes, and he pressed a gentle kiss to your lips.

"Yeah. That sounds good. Slow as we move through our relationship, and being as supportive of each other as we can." Bucky murmured, his noze nuzzling against yours as he pulled you closer and held you tightly to his chest.

"Now c'mon doll. Let's dance and have some fun."


End file.
